Permanent Goshuujin-sama
by Mr. Onigiri
Summary: A 5 chapter series, of Tamaoki's life after he becomes the official Goshuujin-sama. He enjoys himself a bit too much with his masochistic butlers...WARNINGS- Yaoi, explicit language, S&M.
1. Chapter 1

_My version of Tamaoki's life, after becoming the official Goshuujin-sama over the estate. Enjoy~ ^_^ __**Authors note-I dislike Toudou and Arisato with a passion, so expect them to be Physically and verbally abused...:D**_  
_And it you don't know Japanese- Honto ni(Really) Kimochi(Amazing) Oishi(Delicious)Goshuujin-sama(Master)Ohayo(Good morning)Arigato(Thank you)Hai(Yes)_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My flesh lights were very good indeed, I was hard as hell thinking about fucking some ass pussy today, I wore my boxers around the mansion so all the faggots could see my phat penis sway in glory. Once being wakened by my sexy Sakuma, with his fat ass shoved with a vibrator, I could barely hear the buzz coming from his anus when he's around. '' Goshuujin-sama, Ohayo gozaimasu...'' He bowed near my bedside with his usual professional smile. I yawned and rose out of bed, before sitting on the edge to get a good gaze at my slut. '' Ohayo...*yawns* How's your pussy doing Sakuma? '' I sneered coldly. Sakuma blushed and averted his gaze. '' Honto ni Kimochi...Goshuujin-sama...'' I smirked even more at his courteous response. I was sporting a morning boner, and I knew the fag saw it.

'' What'cha staring at pervert? '' I teased, widening my legs a bit more for him to see the full mass point up. He was such a hungry cock whore, he was already licking his lips and eyeing it like he was ready for it. '' My most humble apologies...Goshuujin-sama...'' He averted his gaze, and fixed his necktie nervously as he cleared his throat. '' Well Is breakfast ready or what? '' I asked rudely, as I took a sip of tea he brought me. '' H-Hai...Komine's made something delicious as well this morning. '' He was still standing around, even though I didn't need him for anything. '' Aight, you're dismissed. '' He looked a bit disappointed that he was dismissed, probably wanted the D. He forced a smile even so, and left. I did have these new uniforms now, I could see his phat ass bounce with the dildo shoved deep you couldn't see the handle.

XXXXXX

I decided to just let my boner sway freely, and tease them with it till their crying for the D. I smiled deviously to myself and headed downstairs for breakfast. Komine was in the kitchen waiting to serve me. '' Ohayo Goshuujin-Sama! '' Smiling with his cock lips as usual, he also took a notice to my large penis tent. He immediately blushed, but averted his gaze as he forced a smile. '' This way please. '' He suggested, as he led me to the large dining hall. On the table was set out my delicious western style breakfast. Eggs, ham, bacon, pancakes and Hash browns. '' Looks delicious...'' I said as I had my seat pulled out for me by Komine. Once sitting down I took a bite into one of the fluffy pancakes. ''Oishi! '' I exclaimed in delight. Komine smiled happily at my compliment. '' Arigatou Goshuujin-sama! ''

The dude stood beside me as I ate, even though I knew he standing guard waiting for me to finish. I fumbled with my erection, as I ate. I heard a little meek gasp from behind as I played with my thick pole, I knew he was liking the view. I smiled to myself and played with my cock at the table. '' Fuck...'' I hissed as I stroked it back and forth through the fabric of my grey boxers. '' U-Um, Goshuujin-sama are you alright? '' Komine asked nervously. I smirked. '' Yeah, my cock is so fucking hard and big I gotta play with it sometime...'' I teased. Komine gulped, I saw his adams apple move on his throat as he swallowed hard. '' I-I see...'' He was probably waiting for me to force him on his knees and blow me off, but I didn't which really must've got him horny waiting. After eating my delicious breakfast and playing with my cock, I sent Komine away with the plate. It was difficult to not see his hard on with his apron, I smirked and left leaving him there in the kitchen to yearn for dick.

The next target to tease was Ichinose, he was in the garden trying to make something out of the trash bin it was now. Broke down all the tree's, and pretty flowers so he was sort of recreating it I guess. Once glazing him with my shadow, he rose from the ground where he was squatting. In that nice squat position, I could see his pink anus hole almost touching the ground, not like he cared. This guy is an exhibitionist, he could run around naked if he was allowed to. '' Ohayo, Goshuujin-sama...'' He greeted, as he turned around to face me. Had this bashful smile on his face as usual. '' How's work going? '' I asked. While Ichinose was explaining the situation with his bad vocab, he took a glance at my crotch. The pervert couldn't keep his eyes off of it, kept glancing at it while we talked. '' What's got you so interested Ichinose? '' I teased as I flexed my dick in my underwear. '' Wah...Goshuujin-sama...'' He blushed hard, and gave me a lustful stare. He wouldn't dare push himself on me, he waited for orders as he somewhat fidgeted.

I was pretty damn hard, I wanted to tease him a bit more though. '' Damn, I sure am perky today, my cocks always ready to play...'' I teased as I flexed it some more, making the fabric stretch. '' Sniff my nuts Ichinose, sniff up all that manly grease. '' I ordered. Ichinose immediately dropped to his knees, and got his face smushed into my phat nuggets. '' Mmm! '' The cock whore sniff to his delight, he kept his hands to himself and obediently sniffed and nuzzled em with his nose. '' Smells good don't they? Big and phat and full of my cum, best nuts you'll ever sniff Ichinose. '' I sneered arrogantly. '' H-Hai Goshuujin-sama's nuts are...the best. '' He was getting a boner in his apron, as he continued to nuzzle and sniff my baby batter tanks. I decided that was enough and moved back. '' That's enough work for today, meet me in my room. '' I told him, before heading back into the mansion with a satisfied grin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I also told Sakuma and Komine to come to my room later, so it turns out Sakuma and Ichinose showed up first for there D. '' Oh, I didn't know Ichinose was joining us as well Goshuujin-sama...'' Sakuma forced a smile. '' Join us with what Sakuma? '' I teased, didn't want him being so right about everything if anything for all he knows I wanted a foot massage. Sakuma caught himself, and turned bright red. '' U-Uhm my apologies, nothing Goshuujin-sama. '' He held his head down to the ground. Ichinose on the other hand stayed quiet as usual with his blank face, but he was blushing as well. Damn these perverted butlers, I wasn't going to wait around on Komine so I told them both to come near. '' Goshuujin-sama did not tell Ichinose what...wanted. '' Ichinose with his dumbass spouted out, he knew what I fucking wanted. '' The fuck Ichinose? Both of you on the floor, and suck. '' I commanded, as I whipped out my fat dick. It sprung out happily and huge, making them masochist fucks gasp and drool in awe. '' Wah...Goshuujin-sama...'' Ichinose gasped. '' Such a magnificent penis Goshuujin-sama...'' Sakuma at times like this Sakuma was still being courteous. '' Dig in sluts. '' I commanded smirking. My cock was big enough for both of the men, Sakuma was the first to dig in of course Ichinose's always two steps behind in everything.

'' Omf! '' Sakuma sunk the tip into his mouth and began to jerk his head on it. He shared with Ichinose, and they both enjoyed my tip. '' Oishi, Goshuujin-sama~ '' Ichinose moaned as he played with my nut sack. '' Hah...Goshuujin-sama...'' Sakuma moaned out as he licked my rod all over with his skilled tongue. '' Open your mouths wide...'' I moaned. Both of them did so, I thrusted into both of there hot wet mouths one by one making them moan on my dick. '' Such nasty butlers, fuck kimochi! Such good throats! '' I pounded into Ichinose's mouth pussy, his pretty pink lips flapping like an anus it was quite a sight. '' Mmm! *slurp* Oishi! Oishi! '' Ichinose moaned around my cock length. Sakuma was getting impatient, as he waited for his throat therapy. He wagged his tongue about as he panting with his yearning face. To add it up, he still had that dildo in him he was probably going to cum from all of this stimulation. '' Goshuujin-sama...onegai shimasu~ '' Sakuma panted.

I popped out of Ichinose's throat, and shoved into Sakuma's. His mouth pussy took me all in, and I pounded his skull tissue. '' Mmff! '' He moaned with tears in his eyes. If I kept this up I was definitely going to cum in someone's mouth. '' Fucking slut! Hahaha you like getting your mouth pussy raped don't you Sakuma!? '' I cackled in joy as I thrusted quick into his mouth. Ichinose's tongue was wiggling for more. '' Ichinose too...'' He moaned. '' Hai! Mmf! Oishi! '' Sakuma gagged. '' Aw fuck Sakuma, I'm cumming! '' I blew my sperm bomb into Sakuma's gullet, I told him to share with Ichinose. He tried not to swallow all of it, so the two freaks made out and shared cum. '' Pwah, Sakuma-san...'' Ichinose slurped the cum out of Sakuma's mouth, fuck it was hot. '' Ichinose, you're so greedy...'' Sakuma hissed, as their tongues twirled into eachothers cum filled mouths. I was still hard, fuck where the hell was Komine?

'' Savour that load boys...'' I sneered, as I jerked my still hard dick. Sakuma lewdly sucked his fingers, as he watched me stroke. '' Hai...Goshuujin-sama...'' He purred. Ichinose, licked Sakuma's hand which had gotten my cum on it. '' Mnn...'' He moaned as he cleaned up the semen. '' Ichinose loves semen...'' Ichinose moaned, as he turned his gaze towards my dick. '' Hah...Goshuujin-sama...still erect~ '' Ichinose gasped, as he drooled for more D. Just as this was happening, Komine swung by to see the scene. '' Goshuujin-sama...! '' He gasped, blushing hard. All of us turned to face him, Ichinose and Sakuma's faces got even more red. '' Come to watch...Ichinose suck cock? '' Ichinose wasn't shame at least. Sakuma just kept quiet. '' C,mer Komine, get your share of cum...'' I teased, as I bounced my dick for the pervert. Sakuma and Ichinose got a great view of the flexing cock action. '' Wah Goshuujin-sama's so strong...'' Ichinose gasped. Komine got in the middle of the cock whore's for his share. I beat my dick onto all of there sexy faces, and they loved the slap.

'' Ah! Goshuujin-sama slap me more! '' Sakuma pleaded. My dick was heavy, so it was like a slap. '' Pervert loves getting slap don't he? Turn around and let me slap those phat asses...'' All of the masochist got around on here fours, and showed me there hungry ass pussies. I pulled the vibrator out of Sakuma to get a nice gaze at his big stretched out anus lips. '' Delicious anuses, haha...'' I purred, as I began to fap on there ass pussies. Ichinose's kept giving me kisses, it really wanted to take me in. '' Goshuujin-sama! Kimochi! '' Ichinose moaned. '' Kimochi, Kimochi~ '' Komine moaned out as well. '' Ah, you're p-penis is quite a handful Goshuujin-sama~ '' Sakuma moans.

'' Oh yes, moan for me faggots! '' When I beat onto their ass they all jiggle real sweet, especially Sakuma's ass, boy it was delicious. '' Use me like a flesh light! Hah, Goshuujin-sama...! '' Sakuma squealed out. It would troublesome to fuck them all at once, so I told them to face me again. '' Watch me fap perverts, I'll spray you all with my thick hot cum...'' I moaned. They all stared in lustful desire. '' Hah, I can't wait to taste your cum on my tongue Goshuujin-sama...'' Komine drooled. '' Ichinose loves...watching Goshuujin-sama fap~ '' Ichinose moaned, panting. '' Hah, my apologies Goshuujin-sama I came hands free onto my apron 2 times...I really love your large sturdy cock. '' Such disgusting butlers, haha I loved it.

While fapping to their faces, I gave them all a big shower of semen. Enough sperm count for all of the hungry cock bitches, I even might've squirted out a bit of piss. They all enjoyed there treat, and even licked eachother's faces for more spunk. '' Arigato...Goshuujin sama...'' Ichinose moaned in bliss, giving me drunk eyes.

Komine drunk on dick, he mumbled out an Arigato. '' Hah...Hah...Goshuujin-sama, Arigato for giving me so much semen...'' Sakuma panted. '' Heh, good job all of you...'' My dick slowly deflated, I dismissed them and they all stumbled out of my room with their erections.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_First chapter...In the next chapter one of the butlers with be gang banged most likely. But who? You'll have to find out ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to stop by the garden to fuck Ichinose one afternoon...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was busy being an exhibitionist fag out in the garden, he wandered about without his apron as he watered the various flowers. '' Hey, where's your apron? '' I asked in confusion. Ichinose gave me his usual dumb ass smile. '' Fell off...'' He replied. '' Ichinose can't tie...'' He admitted. _Who the fuck dresses him? _I wondered. '' So you're just going to wander around with your genitals swaying about? '' I laughed. Ichinose didn't seem to mind the breeze I see. '' Ichinose can work easier this way...'' He replied, before bending over to water a few flowers. _Fuck yeah he can work easier, work that ass easier I mean._ With him bending over like that, I could see his delicious ass pussy and lovely cheeks. His hole was so pink and yummy, fuck it was gorgeous.I gave him a whistle, and he turned around to face me. '' Goshuujin-sama...? '' He questioned. '' Just admiring that hole...'' I replied with my signature pervert grin. Ichinose flushed pink, and turned back to watering the flowers. He kept bending over though, I'm not sure if he was doing it on purpose or not. I noticed his hole began to twitch every so often, I wonder if he was getting aroused with me watching him naked? '' Your hole looks hungry...maybe you should put something in it? '' I teased as I reached out to give one of his ass cheeks a gentle squeeze. '' Wah! '' He gasped. '' S-Something like what Goshuujin-sama...? '' He asked interestingly, as his cheeks heat up shyly. I sneered to myself. '' A penis! '' I snickered, as I grabbed him by the hips. '' W-Wah~ Goshuujin-sama...! '' He gasped in surprise. I began to unbuckle my jeans, as I held Ichinose's hip with my other hand. '' Wah, is Goshuujin-sama going to rape Ichinose outside? '' Ichinose moaned, as he widened his soft thighs. '' Hell yes, cum slut...'' I growled, as I widened his pretty ass apart and began to push in my dick.

I shoved into his willing ass pussy, and began to rape him as he stood up. I grabbed him by the arms, to keep him propped up without having him fall over. He took my powerful thrusts with pride, and moaned loud for the neighborhood to hear. '' W-Wow! Goshuujin-sama...rape Ichinose forever~ '' He screamed. '' I'll stuff you with so much cum, you won't be able to walk. '' I snarled, as I rammed his flesh light pussy hole harder. '' Ichinose's going to rip~ '' Ichinose moaned in delight, as I dug violently into his ass pussy. '' Hehe, once you rip you'll be able to fit more dick into your ass! '' I snickered. '' More dick?~ Waaah, hai...rip Ichinose! '' He pleaded. '' Rip me, rip me...make Ichinose stretch~ '' He gasped out in rapture, with each brutal thrust. '' Yes, such a pervert...fuck, I'll rip you in half! '' Ichinose was definately going to cum soon, his legs were trembling with joy. '' Waah! Goshuujin-sama, Ichinose wants to cum~ '' He hissed. '' Go ahead and cum faggot, I'll keep fucking you though. '' Ichinose released a little squirt onto the grass, and took a few breaths to recover. '' No time to recover bitch, time for more! '' I continued to pound into his greedy anus, making him sprung once again.

'' Ah~ Aaah...Ichinose's ass hole is being demolished by such a massive penis~ '' He screamed loudly. '' Ichinose is going to die~ '' He whined. Heh, never heard of anyone dying from good dick. Made me laugh. '' Haha, such a pervert! I'll kill you with my penis! '' I teased. '' No~ Ichinose doesn't want to die~ '' He whined out. '' Shut the fuck up, you can't die from dick you dumbass...'' I snarled. '' Sorry, Goshuujin-sama...Ichinose's stupid...'' Ichinose admitted. '' Yes you are, you're a dumb slut- now shut the fuck up. '' Ichinose's legs were trembling again. '' Y-Yes, wah...Ichinose's going to cum again~ '' He let out another lame squirt once more, but as I continued to rape him. He just get squirting out more!

'' Ichinose can't stop~ Ahh! '' For a moment he let out a hefty amount for once, taking me by surprise. '' Holy shit! '' I snickered. I emptied another liter of spunk into his tummy, and this time slowed down for a moment. His ass hole was still hungry and clamping for more, but I pulled out making him whine in disappointment. '' Goshuujin-sama...? '' He questioned breathlessly. I grabbed him by the shoulder, and pushed him down into the grass on his back. '' Ah~ '' He gasped. I got down onto the ground, and spread his thighs wide while he was on his back. I smiled down at my cum dump, and shoved deep into his willing ass hole. '' Wah~ '' I fucked him just as hard as before, and he continued to moan happily. '' Wah, don't stop Goshuujin-sama...~ Waah, amazing...! '' He moaned in delight.

'' Fuck yeah, such a great pussy...you're the best Ichinose! '' I purred, as I bucked my hips violently. '' Ichinose's pussy is the best? Wah, thank you Goshuujin-sama~ '' He gasped out in moans. We fucked like animals, on the damn grass. Doing it outside was so much more arousing than doing it on the bed, felt like I was being watched. Felt so barbaric, and dirty rolling around on the grass fucking ass pussy. Shit I'm going to cum again, I can't believe I'm fucking Ichinose outside in broad daylight. '' Goshuujin-sama's going to cum? Wah, make a big squirt~ '' Ichinose pleaded from below, as he widened his legs for the hefty helping. '' Make it deep in Ichinose~ '' He gasped breathlessly. '' So fucking sexy, oh shit...! '' I released a large liter of spunk deep into his ass, filling his belly with my hot baby batter. Ichinose's stomach began to bloat from my hefty amount of cream. '' Wah...my belly is going to pop~ Goshuujin-sama! '' He moaned.

I couldn't stop fucking him, I had to have more of his amazing ass hole! I pulled out and turned him over, making his face smush into the ground. '' Get on your hands and knees dammit!' '' I boomed. Ichinose got up with trembling legs, and pointed his ass up for mounting. Fuck it was just like we were animals copulating, haha doing it from this angle.I shoved into him deep, and began to go to town.

Didn't once stop fucking him, till I was completely satisfied and spent. Ichinose was torn the fuck up, and his stomach was bloated tight with lots of spunk, I also needed to piss so I emptied that into him as well. Ichinose recovered a bit, and he was completely fine. No matter how much he's raped, he acted like nothing happened. Once pulling out, he began to panic. '' No...if you unplug me, it's going to come out~ '' He explained, as he tried to tighten his hole so all my jizz wouldn't come gushing out of him. '' Go ahead Ichinose, let your ass hole cum! '' I teased. '' Uhn...Wah,...Ichinose's ass pussy is cumming~! '' His hole released tons of clear liquid, jizz and piss like a fucking geyser. I got out of the way, and watched from the side.

'' Look at all of that cum, such a perverted ass pussy! '' I mocked. He came from the massive eruption, and kept squirting out the liters. '' Holy shit...'' His hole had a lot stored up, soon the geyser slowed down to a stop and his hole closed up to it's cute wrinkled state. '' Wah...'' He moaned breathlessly, as he relaxed back onto the grass. '' You're amazing Ichinose...'' I purred, as I shifted his sweaty bangs off his temple and planted a kiss. '' Ah...Goshuujin-sama...Ichinose's...sleepy...'' He mumbled as he gently closed his pretty eyes and passed out. '' Guess it can't be help...'' I sighed, as I reached down to pick him up off the grass.

I carried him inside, and had Sakuma give him a bath. '' Have him clean Sakuma. '' I ordered, as I handed Ichinose over into Sakuma's arms. Ichinose wasn't very heavy so, I'm sure even Sakuma could handle him. I followed behind them, I also needed to shower.

XXXXXXXXX

I watched from the shower as Sakuma gracefully cleaned Ichinose in the large tub. I met Sakuma's gaze a few times, and he was obviously blushing. '' What? '' I asked rudely, as I suds up my genitals. '' N-Nothing...Ichinose is just in a bad shape Goshuujin-sama. '' Sakuma pointed out. '' So what? He'll be fine in a hour and ready for more. '' I snickered. '' You must've really destroyed his pussy, Goshuujin-sama...'' Sakuma pointed out, with a slight smile almost as if he wanted it done to himself as well. '' Heh, sure did...'' I replied arrogantly. Ichinose was still sort of out of it, I noticed he was coming back a bit. '' Wah...what happened? '' He mumbled out to Sakuma. '' Goshuujin-sama told me you passed out...'' Sakuma explained. '' Yeah after your ass hole came...'' I added. Ichinose blushed lightly, and smiled as he held his belly, Sakuma just stiffened up at the mention of it. '' Hehe...waah...'' He lazily drifted off again, and closed his eyes. '' He's still weak, I'll have to prepare him some tea. '' Sakuma pointed out, as he grazed his soapy wash cloth along Ichinose's chest. '' But he's very warm, hope he hasn't come down with anything. ''

I shrugged. '' He's fine dammit, he's probably just still hot from the sex. '' I snickered. I got up from my seat under the shower head, and walked over to take a better look at Ichinose. My dick swaying about, Sakuma had to get his gaze. '' He looks fine to me, don't worry too much he's not a baby. '' I informed him. Sakuma was too busy gawking at my dick to listen. '' O-Oh, my apologies I was lost in thought. '' Sakuma stuttered out nervously. '' Lost in fucking thought huh? '' I teased, as I bounced my dick up and down in front of him. '' This whopper is still a bit hard...'' I pointed out, as I reached out a palm to caress Sakuma's chin. '' I-I can see that...'' Sakuma gasped. '' Hurry up and clean him up...'' I ordered. Sakuma nodded obediantly. '' Yes Goshuujin-sama...''

After Sakuma cleaned Ichinose up, dried him off and clothed him. By the time the bath was finished, Ichinose was a bit more at himself. '' Waah...'' But still fucking out of it. He stared at me in a daze, and wobbled side to side. He seemed too vulnerable right now, my dick was still sort of stiff seeing him naked. So while Sakuma went downstairs to make tea, I could easily take over Ichinose. '' Goshuujin-samaaa...Ichinose feels funny. '' He slurred, as he held his head. '' Too much sex...'' I teased, I walked over to stand in front of him. I was now dressed as well since I was done with my shower, but I obviously wasn't done with Ichinose. '' Too much penis...? Waah...hehe...'' He giggled. I griped him by the chin, for his face to meet up into my view. '' Waah? '' He blinked a few times, but his eyes were still out of focus.

I shrugged, at his dazed sight and a devious smile crossed my face. '' Open your mouth Ichinose...'' I ordered sternly. Ichinose lazily opened his mouth as ordered. '' Aah...? '' He probably didn't know what was going on right now, but he obeyed my order just as well. I shoved my dick into his mouth, and began to rape his throat. He gagged and choked, but he didn't resist or have the energy to do so. Not like he'd resist anyway, I thought. Grabbed him by the head with both hands, and began to brutally ram into his mouth- making sure he opened his mouth wide enough so I wouldn't hit his teeth.

As I was busy fucking his throat, Sakuma came by with the tea. '' Oh my!? '' He gasped, as he entered the bathroom. '' I-Ichinose isn't well...he needs refreshments- '' Sakuma began to stutter out. '' Shut the fuck up, I'm giving him refreshments right now! '' I growled, as I continued to casually fuck his mouth. '' T-That, ah...'' Sakuma began to protest, but he didn't finish. It didn't take me long to cum, and when I did I emptied a large amount into Ichinose mouth and on his face. Ichinose choked a bit, but swallowed it all. '' Waah...Oishi...'' Ichinose slurred. Sakuma just stood by with a red face, as he held the tray with the tea on it. I grabbed for his cup. '' Here, wash it down with this...'' I handed him his cup, and he took a few sips. '' Wah...'' He made a sweet drowsy smile, and propped his head against my lower tummy. '' Woah, did he pass out again? '' I gasped. '' I'll take him to his room...'' Sakuma offered as he propped Ichinose upright, and picked him up into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichinose napped for a while, and then I came by later to see how he was doing. Well to be honest I was horny, and I wanted to mess with him some more. Ichinose was sort of awake when I came in, he was busy sitting up having the lunch Komine brought him earlier. '' Hey, Ichinose...'' I greeted once I came in. '' Goshuujin-sama...! '' He greeted happily. '' Ichinose's fine now...'' He explained. I knew he'd be fine in no time at all, such a amazing flesh light. '' Great, now I can fuck you some more! '' I smiled perversely. Ichinose gasped. '' Wah? ''

I grabbed his lunch tray, and flung it across the room. Making the various helpings of food waste all over the carpet. '' Ichinose's lunch...'' He whined. I slapped him straight across the face, making him whine even more. '' Who cares about Komine's shitty food, I'm the real main course...open your damn mouth. '' I ordered, as I began to unzip my trousers. He held his cheek from the sting, and obediently shifted his body around to face me. '' Hai...'' He opened wide, and I shoved my penis into his warm throat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_To be continued ^^ In the next Ichinose chapter..._


End file.
